Titania Bitucus
Titania (Kindred) Bitucus is a homicidal sociopath with a murderous history and a dark future. History Titania (Kindred) Bitucus was born to a middle class Imperial family in 4E 181, in the Imperial town of Skingrad. Her father, Quintus, worked primarily as a scholar, documenting any major events in the town and it's surroundings, and her mother, Atia worked as a cook of Count Hassildor. With her parents often preoccupied by their careers, and as an only child, Titania quite quickly grew distant from both her parents and the local citizens. It wasn't long before the people of Skingrad began to spread rumours of her, with the most common one being that she was the reincarnated spirit of a long dead necromancer. As Titania was left alone, she often had to entertain herself. She initially made up games of imagination in which she would set up dummies made of boxes and kettles, and, pretending they were those who spread the rumours, slaughter them with brooms and kitchen utensils. It wasn't soon after that she created a new "game", in which she would feed these rumours, by skulking around during the late hours of the night, squashing mice and rats against the windows of houses, and leaving the heads of pets on their respective owners' doorstep. This didn't last long, however, as she found herself both bored and under the threat of the guard. She then moved on to what she considered a more valuable prospect. The arcane arts. Through stolen books, she quickly learned of how to shoot fire, frost and lighting from her fingertips, and soon after, how to heal her wounds and raise corpses, however for only mere moments. Though, as she had with previous "games", she grew bored of this too. Her next, and final endeavour, was that of experimentation. Using what she had learned of the arcane, she severed her left hand and attempted to reattach it. The result was mildly successful, as it took far longer than she had expected and resulted in a loss of feeling in that hand. This did however not deter her. She moved on to animals, once more decapitating them, this time with the intention of reattaching them to a new body. Through many failed experiments, she managed to create what she considers her magnum opus; a cat with the head of a dog. She named this abomination Cassus. With someone to keep her company, she felt satisfied and finally ended her torment of the people of Skingrad. This peace did not last long, as a week after she stopped, the guards stormed her home. Upon finding all the rotted corpses of animals, and Cassus, her family was exiled from Skingrad and Titania was ordered to kill her pet. This did not bode well, and she promptly killed the guard who gave the order, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind. The family hurriedly left Skingrad, opting to travel to the Imperial City and catch a boat to Highrock. Three days into their journey, Titania's parents disowned her for ruining their lives, and attempted to leave her in the woods with Cassus. This did not go well for them, and much like the guard, she burned them alive, this time following up by burning the surrounding woods as well for cover. With no one and nothing left for her in Cryodiil, she travelled to Skyrim to seek entertainment and riches. The cold however was unbearable for Cassus, and he died a week after their arrival in Falkreath. The death of her only friend sent her into a week long psychotic rage, in which she killed any traveller she came across and experimented with their body in the vain hope of creating a second pet. She now travels the roads of Skyrim, primarily between Solitude and Whiterun, often murdering and looting travellers, though she has been known to assist while they are in peril. Personality Titania is regarded by most as a psychopath who burns and murders all she meets. This is not wholly true. If a person asks for assistance before she readies her fiery wrath, she will in most cases assist them. However, she has been known to kill them after the task has been completed, so she is not the most reliable helper. As well as being of some rare assistance, she may also attempt to befriend a person entirely. In these rare cases, she will often joke about murdering them in their sleep, mutilating their parents, and tying them up and having them torn apart by any creature she can conjure up. She may also seem to act flirtatious, though this is often times a ruse to get close enough to kill them within their own home. She has been known to exhibit mood swings, sometimes changing from a rampaging demon to that of a fun loving young woman, and back to a demon in mere minutes. She also regards herself as the greatest arcane mind in existence, feeling that she could best even the likes of Neloth of House Telvanni in a duel. This is however entirely inaccurate. Trivia * Her nickname, Kindred, comes from the rumour of her being the spirit of a necromancer, as she was at that time known as "The Kindred Spirit" (Kindred in relation to that of Count Hassildor, a vampire) * While she may act flirtatious, she finds the thought and act of anything sexual entirely revolting. * She likes to believe that she kills men faster than they are born. * In Skyrim, she has never be seen without her helmet on, and believes revealing her face is something that should be earned, not given, and all records of what she looked like have been lost or destroyed. * She once headbutted a man to death. * She harbours a dire love of sweetrolls, taffy, and any other sweets made for a child. * She fantasises about becoming a daedra and destroying all of Nirn, starting with Cyrodiil. * With her great hatred of Cyrodiil comes a great love of both the Aldmeri Dominion and Molag Bal. * While she has nothing against the Khajiit, she enjoys burning them as their fur is more flammable than the skin of man, mer, or Argonian scales. * She restricts her use of destruction magic to that of purely fire, as it reminds her of both her first kill and the death of her parents. * During her early years, her parents were forced to recruit copious amounts of caretakers, as she would often scare them away. Category:Character Category:Elder Scrolls